Stocking Anarchy
Stocking Anarchy is one of the two main female protagonists of the anime "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" by Gainax. Background Stocking Anarchy, alongside her sister Panty Anarchy, were two fallen angels who were kicked out of heaven for being too gluttonous and being too lustful respectively. In order to get back into heaven, they must collect enough Heaven Coins in order to return while being guided by Reverend Garterbelt, who tries to encourage them to do their job, often times failing to do so. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Comparable to the Trans-Homers, who can cause the Earth to be enveloped in sparks. Comparable to Garterbelt. Sliced Panty to pieces) | At least Large Planet Level, possibly higher, (Stronger than before. Was capable of barely harming the Other Gods, which was apparently capable of invading Heaven and Earth) higher with special heavenly weapons (The Ultimate Weapon was capable of destroying Daten City just with its residual effects. Similar weapons that cost Heaven Coins destroyed Daten City in one massive nuke-like blast). Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Stocking was able to run around the Earth and jump out of the atmosphere at incredible speed. Comparable to Panty, who kept up with a ghost that was capable of crashing a blimp into the moon in around eighty seconds) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Durability: Planet Level (Comparable to Garterbelt, who took a meteor that destroyed the entire surface of the planet) | At least Large Planet Level (Tougher than before. Ghosts that gave them trouble before are no longer a threat) Hax: Immortality '''(only through longevity), '''Statistics Amplification (via Angel Form transformation) | Regeneration (via reaching Angel Form) Intelligence: Average (Notably smarter than Panty and seems to actually spend time training, although she does not appear notably intelligent) Stamina: Very High (Even after being beaten nearly to death, her own anger brought her from being barely able to stand to destroying the Ghosts that nearly killed her. Both have shown the ability to play sports and do activities at superhuman speeds with no difficulty. Played beach volleyball at speeds unable to be tracked by the human eye, impressed Panty with her training regimen for getting thinner) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Immortality' *'Regeneration' *'Cloth Manipulation': Can transform most any manner of clothes into a weapon, but effectiveness varies *'Flight': Through the Angel Form *'Invisibility': Through the Angel Form Equipment *'Stripes I & II': Her twin swords, which are her stockings capable of being used to send shockwaves that slice her opponent. *'Heaven Communicator': Panty and Stocking can communicate with heaven, sometimes via a small device, which allows them to spend Heaven Coins to use better weapons for a time. *'Super Weapon': Weapons purchased from Heaven. Panty's is a minigun that can rapidfire and cause citywide explosions. *'Ultimate Weapon': A heavy cannon that is capable of parting clouds and destroying entire cities, but the Angels do not know how to use it very well. Key Base | Angel Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Has harmed Chuck, who regularly survives blasts of lightning *Sliced apart a ghost at the beginning of the series who dwarfed buildings *Beat the Trans-Homers, who created large sparks of electricity over the Earth when they crash landed *Can do gymnastics with such force and elegance that she destroys the clothes of all nearby students *Regularly causes massive explosions by destroying ghosts *Easily defeated a monster made of vomit who dwarfs buildings *Stated to be a threat to the universe while in the Trans-Homer state, which her Angel Form should be superior to **Her angel form one-shot the ghost of a fusion of two Trans-Homers Speed/Reactions *Ran around the Earth at great speeds *Could move faster than the eye could see during a beach volleyball game *The bullets of the Demon Sisters appeared slow to them *Flew all around Daten City in her final battle with the Demon Sisters *Descended from the heavens faster than the Demon Sisters could react *Comparable to Panty, who sniped a bullet just as it was going to hit Brief *Threw one of her Stripes right into the trigger of Panty's gun so she couldn't fire *Can jump rope so quickly that she cannot be seen through the rope Durability/Endurance *Can take bullets with no injuries *Survived being beaten by ghosts to near death and got up, despite barely being able to stand *Survived a massive explosion she created that destroyed a gymnasium *Survived a plane crash with no issues *Survived the moon's sneeze without an issue *Comparable to Garterbelt, who could take the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, which also covered the entire Earth **Garterbelt also survived lightning which sent him down to Earth *Survived a lethal amount of electricity on the electric chair *Was slammed into the ground repeatedly and used for sports by two ghosts Skill/Intelligence *Regularly outsmarts ghosts and ends up finding their weak spots *Helped win a rigged court case against them *Pinned the blame of destroying a mountain that they clearly wrecked themselves on the Demon Sisters *Smarter than Panty Weaknesses *Using the Ultimate Weapon is incredibly difficult *Sometimes holds back if she finds the enemy cute *Heaven's powerful weapons require spending Heaven Coins to use Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gainax Category:Sword Users Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists